


Good Vibes

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (very light), Clothing Disparity Kink, Clothing Kink, Communication, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Light BDSM, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Jane's got an idea for an experiment.For MCU Kink Bingo square N5: Sex Toy: Vibrator





	Good Vibes

Jane slips off her shoes in the entryway and pads quietly to the living room. She takes the strawberry hair in her hands and tilts her lover's head back along the couch. She sneaked up on her, but she didn't jolt, so Pepper must recognize the feel of her hands. 

“Hey, honey,” Pepper says, giving Jane a soft kiss and a softer smile. “Didn't know you were coming in, I would have had Happy pick you up.”

“Oh, no, I like taking taxis. You get to meet new people.”

“For a scientist, you're quite sociable,” Pepper demurs. 

“You just spend too much time around Tony and Bruce,” Jane decides. “Are you busy?”

“Nope! Finished up for the night twenty minutes ago. Wine?” she offers, leaving the couch for the bar where the bottle of red stands. 

Jane waves it off, hugging her from behind. “Nah, I prefer beer.”

“I may still have some from the last time you were able to visit?” Pepper mentions, half-turning to her.

Jane kisses just behind her ear, that sweet spot that makes Pepper's knees weak. “I'd rather go to bed.”

“Jet lag?”

Jane laughs, low and full of promise. “No.”

Pepper decides to leave the wine at the bar, and they lace their fingers together as they stroll to Pepper's bedroom. 

“I like you in jeans,” Jane decides, running her fingers along the beltloops. “Sexy to see you out of your work clothes.”

“Pretty sure it's sexier to see me out of all my clothes, work-related or not,” Pepper informs her as she slips out of her tanktop and bra. 

Jane's eyes getting stuck on her breasts certainly seems to prove her right. Jane nods dazedly, tucking her head to swirl her tongue around a nipple, feeling it grow firm in her mouth. “Love the way you taste.” She pushes at the waist of the jean shorts until Pepper takes the hint and undoes them, letting them fall to the floor with her panties. “Love to taste more in a bit, but I had something else in mind.”

Pepper pulls away with a delighted little smile. “A surprise?”

Jane giggles at her excitement, and at how comfortable Pepper is with her now, that she can stand in front of her with no clothes on her body and no blush on her cheeks. “I love that you love surprises.”

“Well, surprises from you.”

Jane nods mock-seriously. “A surprise from Tony probably isn't as fun.”

“So what's the surprise?” Pepper peeks past her, only half-joking. “Where is it?”

Jane pulls the surprise from her pants pocket and wiggles it at her with a mischievous grin. It's an oddly shaped vibrator she found online – not too unusual, to be fair – but it sparked an idea that she's pretty excited to test out.

“You had that in your pants?”

She quirks an eyebrow and waits for Pepper's face to fall when she realizes what a set-up that is. She is not disappointed.

The blonde sighs in disappointment and tries again with a huffed, “I _meant_ , what's so special about this toy that it's got you all,” and then she waves down at Jane's chest, still hidden by a trusty flannel, “Bouncy.”

“It's variable, look!” She presses a button on the side, and the teardrop-shaped toy starts to buzz. “Give me your hand,” she insists, and she presses the tip to Pepper's palm. “See? And now,” she twists the toy so that the fat bulb touches her partner's hand, “See? Different kinds of vibrations coming from the same toy at the same time! I thought, we could use your normal vibe, but we could also use this to change the vibrations on your clit as I fuck you, to prolong your orgasm!” she explains excitedly. “I know you don't actually care about the length of them, but I thought it might be nice to try?”

Pepper's eyes gleam with interest, she's sure of it. And then she nods, so Jane knows she was right to plan this. “Let's try it,” she says with a grin. She continues with a strange, sly look, “You wanna keep your clothes on?”

Jane narrows her eyes. “Do _you_ want me to keep my clothes on?”

Pepper shrugs, but it's hard for her to be casual when she is as naked as the day she was born. “If you want,” she replies with a coy smile, laying out along her bed.

“Clothes stay on,” Jane concludes, following her up the bed. “Wanna tell me why?” she asks lightly. It's a couple more pieces than she normally wears in bed – lingerie is normal, but the V neck, and the flannel, and the full darkwash jeans seems a little much. Thank goodness she took off her heavy jacket when she walked in.

“It's sexy,” Pepper smiles, pulling Jane flush against her body and kissing her deeply. “Makes me feel vulnerable and safe.”

“Oh, like you're at my mercy?” Jane teases. When Pepper nods, Jane gets an evil grin and tickles her mercilessly, lets her writhe helplessly against her body. Only when she's panting hard and blushing beet red does Jane let up and move back. 

Pepper gets her breath back and tries to glare at her. It's completely hopeless – she ends up looking like a perturbed kitten, baring claws she doesn't know how to use. 

Jane kisses her pouted lips away easily enough, and then pins her hands at either side of her head. “Leave those here, for now,” she tells her, and Pepper shivers and complies. 

Jane fumbles for Pepper's favorite vibrator, the one she keeps in the top drawer of her bedside table for ease of access, right next to her favorite lube. This vibe, they only ever use on Pepper, so she doesn't bother with a condom tonight. 

“How much foreplay do you want tonight, honeypot?”

“Not much,” she replies. “I'm excited to try out your little experiment.” She wiggles at the idea, but she keeps her hand pressed to the bed.

Jane chuckles. “Step one of our experiment, coming right up.” She presses Pepper's vibe to life, keeps it on the first setting, and lays it along her slit.

Pepper huffs as it starts to affect her, stretching her spine out like she was trying to dislodge the vibe, or move it somewhere else. Jane just presses it in harder and watches Pepper's lips purse. She dips in to kiss them gently.

And then she kisses across her collarbone and along her arm, sucking on a finger. And then she amps the vibe up to the medium setting, situating it back into Pepper's folds. “You're so beautiful,” she murmurs against her skin.

Pepper smiles, fisting her hands but not moving them beyond that. “Love you.”

“Love you two,” Jane replies, barely moving her lips. She continues her kissing, now down one side of her girlfriend's torso, swiping her tongue across her ribs roughly so it won't tickle. “Ready for more?”

Pepper nods dreamily. 

Jane gathers the vibe in her hand. It slips easily inside with Pepper's natural lubrication, so Jane knocks the spare lube off the bed. Kisses at her hips, licks up and down her lower lips, sucks gently on her enlarged clit. Jane moans against it, sending an extra jolt to Pepper, and they moan together. “You're perfect,” Jane informs her. 

“Please,” Pepper pants.

“Please what, honey?”

“Please, can I touch you?”

She sits up slightly. “Yes, honey, of course!”

Pepper groans and lets her arms fly down to grasp at the collar of Jane's dark green buttonup. She tugs until Jane meets her lips, and they drown in each other, clinging to each other desperately. Finally, she squirms away, and Jane remembers the rest of her plan.

“Ready?” she teases, holding the new vibrator.

Pepper's teeth dig into her bottom lip and hold on. 

It zips to life, and Jane starts with the wide bulb, flat and expansive, near Pepper's clit. The sound of a hurriedly sucked-in breath joins the buzzing of the vibrators, but Jane does not look up quite yet. She rolls the vibe gently in circles for several moments while she slowly fucks the long thin vibe in and out of Pepper, watches both instruments gain the gloss of Pepper herself. Then Jane finally flips the new vibe to its point and holds it just to the side of Pepper's swollen clit with her right hand, grips the long vibe firmly in her left, and joins the palms of her hands.

Pepper shatters, moaning and gasping, no words but perfectly understood, and Jane keeps her grip on the vibes, forces Pepper to keep riding it out, to let the orgasm extend into several minutes, until her entire body is jolting and jumping like she is crafted of pure energy. Only then does Jane separate her hands, remove the new vibrator and toss it to the side, ease out Pepper's favorite, against the resistance of Pepper's muscles trying to keep it in place, inside her.

Jane brushes her lips against one knee. “You're such a masterpiece.”

“You're such a _genius_ ,” Pepper responds, and perhaps it would sound more enthusiastic if Pepper had any breath left to put behind the words, but she doesn't, so Jane lets her pant for air, exhausted and content. “You now?” she offers after a while.

Jane shakes her head. “Later.”

“Wash up?”

“I will soon. Just want one more minute here,” Jane explains, kissing the leg she has cuddled up around.

“Okay,” Pepper agrees easily. “Love you.”

Jane smiles against the cooling skin. “I love you too.”


End file.
